degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Lola Pacini
Lola Pacini is a Junior (Grade 11) at Degrassi Community School. Bubbly and excitable, Lola is a boy-crazy cheerleader with colorful hair and a vibrant personality that is hard to miss in the halls of Degrassi. She may not be the brightest of students, but she is eager for almost anything. Lola’s best friends are Shay Powers, and Frankie Hollingsworth, and she is also friends with Jack Jones, Zoë Rivas, Grace Cardinal, and Goldi Nahir. She was recently dating Tiny Bell, but ended things after he developed feelings for her best friend. She is labelled as "The Girl Who Is Smarter Than She Looks". She is portrayed by Amanda Arcuri. Character History Season 14 In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Lola is shown auditioning for the Power Cheer team. When Zoë shows off her skills, Lola comments that she won't make the team. Despite this, she makes the team and performs at the Renewal Ceremony. Later, she and the team follow Zoë's lead through the halls. In Wise Up, Lola follows Zoë through the halls mindlessly like the other cheerleaders. When Zig tells Zoë that she doesn't need to send him nude pictures, Zoë asks if he'd rather get them from dumb niners and Lola expresses her offense. Later in the foyer, Zoë compliments Shay on one of her stunts, but Lola mistakenly believes it to be an insult and tells Shay not to listen to her. The other girls laugh at her and Zoë calls her a "dumbass". When Zig approaches the girls, Lola giggles and is surprised when Zoë turns him down. In If You Could Only See, Frankie asks Lola and Shay if boys are allowed in their rooms. She asks where else she would make out with them. When Frankie expresses concern about Winston breaking up with her, Lola tells her to send him nude pictures to keep him happy. When Zoë tells the girls about the Degrassi Nudes service, Lola agrees to take part in it. In Can't Stop This Thing We Started, Lola, Shay, and Zoë run through the hallways laughing about Zig's arm-wrestling loss gif. In There's Your Trouble, Lola is seen at cheer practice. Zoë takes Lola and the rest of the team to watch the other cheer team and Lola thinks they don't have chance against them. Lola and the rest are upset with Zoë when uses the Degrassi Nudes money on equipment instead of for competition fees and bus money. Zoë in an attempt to regain the teams trust buys them gifts and apologizes. Lola and the rest of the team decided to forgive Zoë and is confused when she didn't understand when Frankie wasn't pulling her weight. In (You Drive Me) Crazy, Lola and Shay are in class making fun of Arlene and when asked by Frankie to help her with coding they tell her they have to attend and can't do. Before they leave class they give her advice on asking Hunter for help. The following day Lola and Shay are messing with Arlene and as Frankie walks in they wave to her to come sit with them but Frankie declines and sits with Arlene. In I'll Be Missing You, Lola is at the Power Cheer cupcake booth. Lola is confused when no one let her in on the surprise for Zoë since she can't keep a secret. Lola and the rest of the team surprises Zoë in the locker before blurting out the gift they got Zoë. After Zoë says the team she never had anyone throw her surprise party before Lola starts a group hug. Lola receives a text from the blackmailer revealing someone knows about Degrassi Nudes. In Hush, Lola is seen talking to Zoë, Frankie, Shay, and Jack about their problem regarding messages and threats. She then travels around the school with the cheer team to find out who have been sending them the messages. After Lola and the girls accuse Hunter of being the perpetrator, she and the girls head to their semi-final competition where they perform with confidence in front of the judges'.' In Hero vs. Villain, the cheer team and Lola are asked whether they know anything about the Degrassi Nudes by Mr. Simpson. She is later seen with the team when Zoë talks to them and when they confront Frankie. Afterwards, she appears in the audience with the school when Zoë speaks at the assembly. A mass text is then sent out with Lola, Zoë, and Shay in their cheer uniforms and a message across their breasts, confirming they are behind the nudes. In Firestarter (1), Lola is seen with the cheer team when Frankie tells them to turn against Zoë. In Firestarter (2), Lola and the cheer team are mad at Zoë for framing Frankie. The team ends up going to their regional competition. Lola and the girls then perform their routine. In Watch Out Now, Lola is seen sitting against a locker doing school work. Winston approaches her to vent about his stand up act. After giving him advice, he kisses her, to which shocks her. In Ready or Not, Lola is set to become the leading lady in the musical, which scares Winston due to their recent history. In Wishlist, Lola, Shay, and Frankie plan Frankie's 15th birthday party. Realizing the extravagant party will need to be financed, Lola and Shay convince Frankie to use her father. Lola is then seen at Frankie and Hunter's 15th birthday party. In Walking in My Shoes, Lola is seen happy about her recent test grade. With Frankie's grades slipping, Frankie copies off of Lola's next test. Afterwards, Mr. Armstrong confronts Lola and Frankie on their tests answer matching and Lola looks confused. Frankie admits to cheating to Lola and then later Mr. Armstrong. After she tells Lola this, Lola tells Frankie that Winston kissed her. In The Kids Aren't Alright (1), Lola enters the class room went Shay and Frankie are discussing about Winston. Shay points out it's about her and Winston kissing to which she apologizes again. Frankie tells Lola she will forgive her if she can help her in testing Winston faithfulness. Lola flirts with Winston in an attempt to test Winston but it was revealed Winston knew the whole time. In Don't Look Back, Lola is seen working at a restaurant during the summer. Season 15 In #BootyCall, Lola and Frankie notice that Shay has a crush on Tiny but Lola tells Shay that she has doesn't have a shot because Tiny likes girls with big butts and comments that she has the butt of a 4 year old boy. Lola uploads the photo Shay sent her without Shay's permission. She is later is hanging with Shay and Frankie at Miles' pool party and She tells Shay won't remove the photo. When Tiny asks Shay if she would be his lab partner and Shay agrees, Lola is happy for her. When Shay is about to head to class Lola and Frankie stuff her pants to make her butt bigger. When Tiny tells he didn't see the photo of her because he doesn't follow Lola on Hastygram, this annoys Lola. In #NoFilter, Lola and Shay are walking in the in hallway and Frankie walks up them asking what they thought of her hair. Lola and Shay ask her is she alright and asks if she wants to hang out later but Frankie declines. Lola and Shay reveal to have catfished Frankie because they want to know what's going on with her and they were worried about her. Lola and Shay are in the lounge when Frankie walks up to them and the apologizes to her. Lola and Shay tell Frankie that they accept her and the three make up. In NotOkay, Lola and Frankie are watching Shay talk to Tiny, and they comment on the fact that Shay and Tiny's messages aren't "hot". She says that it's too nerdy. Later, the three are in Chinese class and Lola defends Tiny saying that he's changed and he wants to hook up with Shay. She is then seen again at Lola's Cantina giving Tristan a rose for Vijay. Lola later calls Shay asking if she's okay with her dating Tiny. Lola reveals that she's been crushing on Tiny for a while. Shay gives Lola her blessing, and she begins her relationship with Tiny. In ButThat'sNoneofMyBusiness, Lola is first seen with Tiny and Tiny introduces her to his friends. Maya and Zig tease her about her keychain vibrator, and Lola doesn't realize what it's for. Lola then gets worried that Tiny will think she's perverted because she masturbates. Lola is later seen wearing a disguise to hide from Tiny. She talks to Frankie and Frankie reveals that she's masturbated before with a shower head. Lola is shocked and asks how it feels, and Frankie snickers and walks away. Later, she masturbates with a shower head, like Frankie told her. Elsewhere, when she's with the nurse she tells her that she thinks there's something wrong with her vagina because she can't orgasm. The nurse reveals that different orgasms work for different women. She gives Lola a pamphlet about masturbation. Lola is later seen in Chinese class reading the pamphlet, and the teacher tells her to read her pamphlet aloud. Lola embarrassingly shares, and everybody laughs at her. Later, Frankie and Lola are hanging out in her room and she worries if everyone's talking about her. Frankie says that she shouldn't be so mad about it since it's nothing to be ashamed of, but it's not just not something to talk about. Lola points out the fact that guys are able to openly talk about masturbation, but girls can't. Tiny later FaceTimes Lola and tells her that it's nothing to be ashamed of. They make up and she hangs up and tries to masturbate again. In NotAllMen, Lola is seen making out with Tiny, much to Shay's annoyance. Lola tells Shay and Frankie that they should hang out with her and Tiny. Frankie is reluctant, but later decides to do so. At The Dot, Lola is eating ice cream and is upset when she gets the wrong kind, so Tiny gets her a new flavor. In [[#ThisCouldBeUsButYouPlayin'|'#ThisCouldBeUsButYouPlayin]], Lola is briefly seen at Lola's Cantina when Tiny confronts Miles about the nude photo he sent to her. In 'TeamFollowBack, Lola and Shay see Frankie in the hallway talking to Winston, and they say they ship "Frankston". She says that it'd be way better than Zig and Maya, since she's always being dragged to their rock shows. Later, at Frankie's house, Lola and Frankie are doing homework and she helps her make a pro-con list about Winston. Winston walks in, and Lola tries to take it off the TV screen. Lola is later seen at the assembly looking bored, but gets shocked when Maya and Zig get swatted. In '''SinceWeBeinHonest, Lola and Say are practicing Chinese and are interested to see what Frankie is looking up online. Frankie accidentally posts Jonah's name to her FaceRange, and Lola and Shay are shocked to find out that Frankie is actually dreaming about Jonah and not Winston. Lola is later seen in class and looks excited when Winston asks Frankie to the dance. In [[#SorryNotSorry|'#SorryNotSorry']], Lola is talking to Frankie in the hallway, and pushes Frankie saying that she needs to go to the Snowball with Winston. Lola is later seen taking pictures with Shay and Frankie at the dance, and she's shocked to hear that Frankie is interested in Jonah. Frankie reveals that Shay still has a crush on Tiny and Lola is upset to hear that. She asks why Shay would allow them to date if she wasn't okay with it. They argue and insult each other's butt sizes. Vijay reluctantly takes a picture of all of them. Lola is seen with Shay and Frankie hiding in the prop room during the lockdown. Lola apologizes for dating Tiny when she knew it was too soon and for pressuring Frankie. Lola also says she's sick of hearing Frankie whine about her problems. They all forgive and hug it out. Season 16 In #BuyMePizza Tiny learn Lola has been using Teendr to get boys to buy her pizza. She realizes she has a fear of Tiny leaving her so she breaks up with him Over text. They get back together, and then a boy with pizza comes and Tiny gets in a fight with him and they fight over Lola. Tiny is suspended and she promises to help him. In #ThrowbackThursday she leads a protest against Tiny's suspension. This leads her to becoming the leader of the committee against the zero-tolerance-policy. In #OMFG, her team wins the volleyball championships, but the celebration is cut shirt when she finds out her friends' bus crashed. Appearance and Style Season 14 Lola has short pink and purple hair with blonde bottoms, and is usually seen wearing her Power Cheer outfit. Season 15 Lola's hair is a little longer than before and is now bubblegum pink. She doesn't wear her Power Cheer outfit. Trivia *She is the first main Degrassi character to have pink hair. *She is one of the characters who have dyed their hair an unnatural color. The other is Grace. * She is one of several characters to send nude photos of themselves. Others include Alli, Frankie, Shay, Jack and Zoë. * Her cell phone's name is Julio and "he" is claimed to be testy with new people. * She has a dog named Fernando, whose hair she also dyed pink. * In the mini Champagne Supernova, it is shown that she speaks Spanish and that she is not allowed to talk to boys. * She is a fan of 5 Seconds of Summer. * She seems to be a shipper of Zig and Zoë. * Lola reveals in #NotOkay, that she has loved Tiny since forever. * Lola is of Argentinian descent. *Lola shares similarities with Degrassi graduate, Alli Bhandari and Manny Santos. *Lola reveals that her mom is no longer in her life and ran off. *Lola loses her vrginity to Miles in HugeIfTrue. Quotes *"Wow, I'm never making the team now..." (First line) - 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' *(To Zoë): "Hey, who are you calling dumb?" - Wise Up *Zoë: "I can't believe you landed that tumble, Shay. You were sublime." Lola: "Don't listen to her, Shay. You're great." - Wise Up *"Uh, I don't want to see junk pics." *(To Grace, referring to her phone): "Be gentle with Julio. He's testy with new people." *(To Hunter): Thanks for drawing me cute." * (To Zoë): "Not Miles. He's way too cute to be a villain." * (To Frankie): "You had a sexy dream about Jonah?" - #SinceWeBeinHonest Relationships *Tiny Bell **First Relationship: ***Start Up: #ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness (1505) ***Break Up: #BuyMePizza (1604) ****Reason: Lola was afraid of getting hurt. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: #BuyMePizza (1604) ***Break Up: #ThatAwkwardMomentWhen (1607) ****Reason: Tiny admitted his feelings for Shay, so Lola ended things. Interaction Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:Season 16 Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sophomores Category:Athlete Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:Degrassi: NC Teens Category:Season 17